vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Davina
The relationship between the Original hybrid Klaus and the harvest witch Davina Claire. Klaus made it clear from the first time that he learned of Davina's existence that he viewed her as a weapon; a weapon which he could use to monitor and control the witches of the french quarter. When Davina discovers this, she decides to run away, which makes Klaus view her as a threat to his existance. The Originals Season One In Girl in New Orleans, Klaus meets Davina for the first time and tries to get her to leave Marcel and join him. When Davina does not comply, Klaus threatens to kill her friend Tim. In a fit of rage, Davina attacks Klaus, knocking herself unconscious in the process. When she wakes up, she finds Tim severely injured and Klaus allows her to believe it was her own attack that harmed him when it was Klaus who threw him off the balcony. Klaus tells Davina that he can save Tim's life and all she has to do is ask. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Klaus has Marcel encourage Davina to move into the Abattoir. Davina runs away to Camille's apartment at the end of the episode. In The Casket Girls, Klaus discovers Davina is missing and orchestrates a search for her, he uses her friend Tim to lure her back to the compound where Davina turns on him and uses her power to cause him great pain. Davina almost makes Klaus turn into a werewolf but then renders him unconcious instead. She also turned on Elijah and Marcel but Rebekah arrived and stabbed Marcel before Davina could deal with him. Rebekah takes Davina and Tim from the compound but Klaus compelled Tim to give Davina a drink which was poisoned and to drink it himself as well. The only reason Davina survived is because Marcel had Sabine/Celeste do a resurrection spell on her. In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, Klaus agrees with Sophie's plan to sacrifice Davina in order to prevent any further destruction of the city. In The Big Uneasy, Klaus is the only one who specifically brings a gift for Davina. Davina refuses to take the gift at first, but after Klaus publicly pardons Josh this convinces her to accept it. She then discovers the gift is the spell for making daylight rings with a ring meant for Josh. In The Battle Of New Orleans, Klaus bites Josh. He goes to the Lycee and meets her, condemning her for siding with Marcel. He promises to heal Josh, if she tells him where Marcel is. Davina reluctantly does so, but Klaus does not fulfill his promise, leaving Josh to die from his bite. Season Two In Alive and Kicking, Davina studies Esther's grimoire in her quest to create an unlinking spell. She refuses to release Mikael to assassinate Klaus until she has successfully undone the sire link between Klaus and his descendants Marcel and Josh. In Live and Let Die, Davina hides away at her family cabin and trains to fight with Mikael as her instructor. Klaus works out Davina's location by overhearing background noises during Davina's phone call with Cami. Klaus drives out to the cabin to demand that she release his step-father Mikael. While unable to see Davina inside due to the cloaking spell she is casting with Kol, Klaus discovers Mikael's engraving left outside and realizes that they must still be there. Klaus launches the wood through the window of a cabin, disrupting Davina's spell and showering her in broken glass. As Davina falls, her head is slammed against a nearby table and she is rendered unconscious. In'' Red Door'', Davina is still determined to create an unlinking spell to nullify the bond between Klaus and the vampires of his sireline; who would also be killed along with him. Believing that Mikael will kill Klaus before her spell is complete, Davina then realizes that her only option is to help protect Klaus. To ensure her friends (and bloodline descendants of Klaus) are safe, Davina teams up with Kol to temporarily drain the White Oak Stake; thereby saving Klaus' life. In ''Chasing the Devil's Tail, ''Davina teams up with Kol and practises a new form of magic called Kemiya. She and Kol decide to use Kemiya's transformative power to alter a White Oak Ash Dagger. This is in the hope that, together, Davina and Kol might be able to create a weapon with the power to neutralize Klaus. In ''The Brothers That Care Forgot, ''Davina devises a plan to temporarily subdue Klaus by channeling fragments of dark objects through her blood. This serves as a poison for Klaus, who she goads into an attack. When Klaus attacks her and drinks from Davina's neck, her blood has a swift effect. Klaus collapses, but only temporarily; Davina tells Kol that the effects of her tainted blood will begin to wear off after an hour. She announces her intention to chain Klaus, bleed him out, and then dump him into a river, but she is deterred by Kol, Marcel, and Cami. Later that evening, Klaus appears and has apparently made a full recovery. Despite his anger at being subdued, Klaus does not make any attempts at retaliation. This could be due to the fact that they have forged a fragile alliance against Esther to prevent Cami, who they both care for, from becoming possessed. Trivia *Klaus killed Davina's crush and close friend Tim. * The reason Davina wants Klaus dead/daggered is due to his murder of Tim, attempted murders of Josh and Marcel, constant attempts to blackmail her into helping him, and the knowledge that, if there are any perceived sights against him, he'll do it again to get to her. *Klaus only saw Davina as a weapon he could use against the other witches; because in his eyes, she acts more like a weapon, then a person. *Klaus tricked Davina into owing him a favor. However, due to his other actions, this is null and void. * All of Davina's succesful attempts to take Klaus down have been thwarted by outlying factors, such as Mikael's interference, or Kol's capitulations. * Davina was kissed by and possibly romantically involved with Klaus' brother, Kol. * Davina is alive partially due to a promise Klaus made to Camille. In Live and Let Die, Camille told Klaus that he was not to hurt Davina under any circumstance in which Klaus agreed. * In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Davina taunts Klaus by saying that he couldn't kill Mikael when he had the chance and says that Mikael was right about him, Klaus was weak. Klaus reaction was to bite Davina in her neck. But this was what Davina wanted him to do, as she poisoned her blood, therefore poisoning Klaus. Gallery Girlinneworleansklausdavina.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina2.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina3.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina4.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina5.jpg Davinaklaus1x042.jpg References See also